Eterno
by strangegirldandere
Summary: El conde vuelve a su antigua ciudad , y decide ver a su querida y mejor amiga Mina. Lo que olvido es que las personas crecen en 11 años ,y Mina ... esta muy diferente a lo que recordaba. Mal summary


**Reencuentro **

Hacia mucho tiempo que el conde se había ido de esa ciudad por la investigación que estaba haciendo la policía sobre su existencia, y en la ciudad que el vivía antes no tenia muchos escondites para ser despistado de la ley.

Pero el extrañaba a alguien , a su querida amiga Mina , una adorable niña de 7 años que entro a su casa por error creyendo que era una joven de 17 años llamada Nina Parker y resulto que ella era Mina Harper de 7 , al final de cuentas Igor era un descuidado y confundió las direcciones .

Y en estos 11 años el no había cambiado nada, solo que Igor envejeció un poco y el seguía igual, no importa los años que pase el seguía teniendo las mismas facciones, esa piel azul y seguía siendo un siniestro pero simpático conde.

La pregunta era como había cambiado Mina, seguía siendo dulce y tierna, cambio radicalmente de personalidad o si se acordaría de el… la ultima duda era lo que le hacia cuestionarse mas, pasaron 11 años y el seria un conde, pero los humanos cambian o se descubren mas a si mismos en 11 años. Estaba dudoso e impaciente por saber que hizo Mina con su vida, ojala ella se acuerde de el, de cómo jugaban y se reían, parecía su hermano mayor todo el tiempo, habían tantos recuerdos pero también había dudas de si Mina se acordaba, por lo menos un recuerdo de el.

Hizo un equipaje grande ya que se iría a instalar en su antigua mansión , esa era otra cosa que extrañaba, su mansión embrujada ,estaba decorada a su gusto , terciopelo, paredes oscuras , cuartos inmensos , un laboratorio gigante, para muchos un lugar en donde nadie podría dormir ,pero para el era su paraíso.

Si bien Londres era una hermosa ciudad con su característica niebla y su estilo clásico, el conde se había cansado de que fuera una cuidad tan continua, como si esa ciudad no descansara un segundo, necesitaba la tranquilidad de su antiguo hogar y volver a ver a su querida Mina.

La ultima cosa a Igor no le causaba mucha gracia puesto a que no aceptaba que un ser siniestro y tenebroso como el conde se relacionara con una humana, eso lo podía poner en peligro y lo sabia perfectamente, además en aquel entonces Mina tenia 7, que pasaría si ahora a ella no le daría un ataque de pánico ver al conde y los delatara , seria el fin de su caza por sangre ,ya no podrían darse el lujo de espantar a las personas y todos por los caprichos del conde por ver a su amiga , de hace 11 años .

Llegaron a la pequeña ciudad y no había cambiado casi en nada , solo que hicieron un cine con un estilo muy clásico y unas 3 Universidades , el resto seguía normal, y a la cima del valle rodeado por un bosque inmenso se encontraba la antigua mansión de el Conde.

El conde-HOGAR DULCE HOGAR, COMO HE EXTRAÑADO MI HOGAAAR , NO HA CAMBIADO EN NADA IGOR.

Igor-Como diga maestro, he hecho una lista de las mujeres a las que debe sacarles sangre.

El conde-Pero debo ver a Mina, quiero ver como ha sido su vida, explicarle porque me fui y recordar los momentos graciosos

Igor-Sin ofender maestro, pero yo que usted no me haría ilusiones.

El conde-Igor! no seas aguafiestas , sabes que es muy importante para mi ver a Mina de nuevo, porque la odias tanto?

Igor- No la odio, pero sabes que no podemos relacionarnos con los humanos, además existe la posibilidad de que no se acuerde de tu existencia y le venga un ataque de pánico al verte.

El conde-puede ser… pero es como que tengo la necesidad de verla, se volvió alguien importante y si pasa lo contrario a lo que decís seria feliz, quiero saber que fue de sus vida los últimos 11 años y si tiene novio , que quiere estudiar , esas cosas absurdas : )

Igor-Como diga , yo solo te advierto.

El conde espero que fuera media noche, salio y sigilosamente fue a la casa de mina, por fuera seguía igual, entro en donde seria el actual cuarto de Mina y vio que ese lugar tuvo cambios, algunos pósters de bandas, solo dos peluches en su cama, el mismo puff con el que ella simulaba pegarle a Nick, escucho unos pasos y se escondió, podía ser el padre o la hermana.

Padre de Mina-Mina! le debes una disculpa a tu hermana!

Mina-Ella empezó, ella es la que siempre empieza!

Un fuerte golpe hizo que temblara todo el cuarto, el conde noto que Mina había crecido de una manera exagerada durante estos 11 años, era muy alta , alrededor de unos 1,75 cm ,noto que tenia unas caderas angostas , unas piernas que parecían interminables , el cuerpo de Mina parecía hecho por un artista , bien perfeccionado , pulido , entallado.

Lo único que no pudo ver fue el rostro, vio que esta estaba apunto de dormir, una vez dormida aprovecho y se acerco lentamente para ver el rostro de Mina, pero al verla el quedo sin palabras, seguía teniendo un rostro angelical, su piel era porcelana blanca, su cabello era tan hermoso como un rubí, en todos estos años Mina se volvió...hermosa…muy hermosa.

De niña ya era preciosa, pero en ese entonces el conde le tenia otros ojos, como si ella fuera su hermanita o sobrina, siempre tuvo la sospecha de que se volvería en una mujer muy linda pero nunca se imagino que su belleza llegara a niveles extremos.

Incluso verla así daban ganas de probar su sangre, comparado al de otras damas la sangre de Mina debía ser deliciosa, esto estaba mal, si el se volvía inseparable en un sentido amoroso con Mina, ella viviría cosas terribles, por mas que el pudiera enamorarse de ella, el no le daría la mejor vida y por mas que simule tener 30 años, Vlad era muy viejo para Mina.

El sabia que Mina se merecía algo mejor, un joven con la misma edad que ella, que le de felicidad sin tener que soportar peligros, que ella tuviera una hermosa familia y el no podía darle ninguna de esas cosas, como en segundos a la persona que veía como hermana o sobrina se transformo en su amor imposible? no , era demasiado pronto para confirmar que ella era su amor imposible , simplemente fue amor a primera vista .

Y como seria enamorarse de ella a segunda vista? viendo las cosas en su cuarto parecía culta sin dejar de tener su lado tierno, pero eso que deducía Vlad no era 100 % seguro, no sabia como se desarrollo la personalidad de Mina en todos estos años, no , el no podía enamorarse de Mina , se acordó de lo que había pensado hace unos minutos , el no era la mejor persona para Mina ,era obvio que ella merecía algo mejor .

Al rato observo que estaba temblando , como la primera vez que la conoció , su alcolchado estaba en el piso , el fue silenciosamente y tapo a Mina , esta dormida reacciono con una sonrisa .

Vlad(El conde)-Carajo , es mas hermosa y tierna cuando sonrie

Dijo este susurrando , la observo por unos minutos mas y cuando estaba a punto de irse le dio un beso en la frente .

Vlad-Dulces sueños Mina

Y justo cuando este estaba a punto de salir por la ventana ... unos brazos los rodeo

Mina-Conde…

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

Primer fic siempre quise escribir un fic sobre este dibujito animado , capaz haga otro episodio aun no lo se.

Muchas gracias por leerlo y cualquier error o ayuda sera bien recibida siempre y cuando no insulten n_n


End file.
